youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sahil Gagrai/A quick guide for all the Youtubers who create their page about their channel here
I've been looking at this Fandom/Wikia here, and I find out that nowadays some YouTubers are showing up here just to create a page about their channel, without having good formatting or have broken links. So if you're a YouTuber who has entered this Wikia thing for the first time just to make a page about yourself, then this is the simplified guide for you to make and edit pages about your channel. Wikitubia Rules (simplified) I highly suggest reading the Wikitubia Rules first before you start to create a page. But I also highly doubted that you haven't read at least a line of it. So, I'll explain only the ones you needed: *Your channel must have at least 500 subscribers and have some videos. We're not going to write about new small channels or channels with no videos but 'n' number of subs. If your subs are hidden, then you must show proof that you have it. This restriction is kept so that we do not need to moderate lots of new pages. If the page does not follow the rule, it's gone. *If you're uploading photos, then name them such that it's recognizable. For example, if you're uploading a YT channel logo for a channel "XYZ", then "XYZ.png" or "XYZicon.png" is more recognizable than "snake.png". This is to keep everything organized, make them easily searchable and also avoid duplicates. *Write the pages in a formal way, and also check your spelling, grammar, and punctuation. *Do not write any hate speech against other people, as well as rude or creepy comments. This will result in a block or a ban. Swearing is allowed, but don't use it rudely. *Using a YouTuber's name (popular or not) will make you blocked. This is to avoid spreading false information or identity. You may have to talk to an admin if you are indeed the YouTuber you've mentioned in the name, but I don't know about it if this works or not. Creating a page So you want to create a page, huh? Great! Make sure to select "Blank page" as your page layout. You should put your channel name as the page name, and not the YouTuber's actual name. Now do all these steps: #First, switch to source mode. It should be on the top right of the editing field. #Then, write this line and then switch to visual mode. It'll add the infobox you see in most of the YouTube channel pages here. #Now, hover on that infobox and you'll have the option to edit or delete it. Select "edit" option/ #Now fill the following information. I've explained what to fill in the next section. YouTuber infobox: What to fill? This is where you'll write all the info about your channel. The guide is there for it (Wikitubia:Infobox help) but I know you won't spend the time here either. So, I'll explain it quickly: *'title-' The heading of the infobox. Usually, the YT channel name is added there. *'image-' This is the name of your image. You must upload it first and then reference the file correctly. *'username'- This is where you'll add your channel link. Do not add the whole link. Only the part after https://www.youtube.com/user/. **For example, if your YT channel is https://www.youtube.com/user/jacksepticeye, then include only "jacksepticeye" **Same for YT channels without the custom URL. Like https://www.youtube.com/user/UC_TkvZX_XEoHRJB7LBXw67g, include only "UC_TkvZX_XEoHRJB7LBXw67g" *'style'- Mention what type of content they create. Animation, gaming, entertainment, vlogs, etc. *'join date'- The date when your channel was created. *'withdrawal'- The date the channel stopped adding videos at all. Ignore it because we know your channel is still up and running. *'Twitter, Twitter1, Twitter2...'- Add your Twitter @ name here. Do not include @ in it. *'Facebook', Facebook1, Facebook2...- Add your Facebook account name. You can find this by opening your profile page and then copy the text after https://www.facebook.com/. Most YouTubers don't mention it for privacy reasons. You can leave it empty if you feel uncomfortable. Facebook pages don't count on it. *'other media'- Add your other links like this: Instagram Spotify Links are written with a name to display the link on and are encased in square brackets. Separate them by this: *'vids'- Estimated no. of videos uploaded so far. For example, if you've uploaded 426 videos, then write 420+, if 325, write 320+, etc. *'update'- How often the channel uploads. Ex- daily, weekly, monthly, every two weeks, etc. *'status'- The upload status of the channel. Set it "Active" if uploaded a video from the past month, "Semi-active" if not. *'collab'- Include page links of other channels you've collaborated with before, or making the channel with. Their pages are needed to be made too if they don't exist. *'full name'- Your actual full name. Leave it if you don't want to reveal it now or don't want to at all. You can report this to the admins if someone leaked it here. *'nationality'- The nationality in which you've born. For example, if from Japan, write "Japanese". *'residence'- The country and the state (if you want to). You can also report this to the admins if someone leaked it here. *'channel trailer'- Add the video link which is set as your channel trailer. *'most viewed video'- Self-explanatory. Add the link of your most viewed video. What now after the infobox? Now you can write about yourself in any way you want to write. Take reference from other articles to write about yourself in a linear manner. Enjoy editing! In case of someone writing anything on the page that voids your privacy, is offending or hateful, opionated, or some vandalism or spam, report it to the mods or admins. Category:Blog posts